Secret Affair
by I Stole Socks
Summary: During the war, what if you secretly met a man from the opposite side to heal him? What if you began to fall for him? What if you wanted to push him away? This is the story of Ginny and the man that she tried to push away.


Secret Rendez-Vous

Ginny slowly stirred in her bed as the doorbell of her apartment rang. Wondering who would call upon her at this time of the night, she reluctantly got up from her bed. Grabbing her wand but not pausing to wear her night gown, she felt her way out of her room and towards the door. Quietly looking through the peep hole, she saw blood dripping off of the person's hand. Becoming worried, she wondered how much he had been tortured this time.

"Who's there?" she asked quietly even though she knew exactly who it was.

"It's me," answered the deep voice.

"I can't open the door," she whispered softly. "Not now… not after what happened last night. Go see someone else."

"Ginevra," started the voice behind the door. "If I apparate one more time, I will probably die."

Knowing full well that he was speaking the truth, Ginny reluctantly opened the door, hoping to Merlin that nothing happened this time. As she received her first look of the man standing at her doorway in the middle of the night, she gasped. With the dim light of the hallway, he looked as though he was death itself. Quickly ushering him in and closing the door, she helped him to the living room in the dark. Once he was set upon the couch, she whispered a quick lumos spell and ran to her storage room. Grabbing her first aid kit and a set of potions that she had gotten from work, she quickly went back and kneeled in front of him.

"What was it this time?" asked Ginny as she quickly cast a Scourgify spell to clean the dried blood.

"The usual, a couple of crucio here and there," said the man as the coughed blood. "Maybe a few imperio as well. I do not remember much."

"I will need you to lie down," ordered Ginny getting into her mediwitch mode. "And take off your robes."

As he took off his robes and laid down in nothing but his boxers, Ginny started inspecting the bruises and cuts.

"There seems to be some internal bleeding," said Ginny. "And although your feeling of tiredness is strong, there is nothing serious. You have just lost a lot of blood."

As she began to heal his wounds, Ginny's mind wandered to their odd relationship. She didn't know what it was exactly. At times, it seemed as though if they were not living in a world of war, maybe, just maybe, they would be a normal happy couple. She didn't really how the relationship had developed but she knew when it had started. It had been when she had had an order mission to find an heirloom of Ravenclaw in Romania. Little had she known that he had been looking for the same heirloom except for the opposite side of the war. After going through many obstacles, she had finally attained the necklace, however as she had turned around, he had been standing right behind her. Quickly drawing her wand, she had positioned herself for battle. But to her surprise, he had stood there motionless.

"Take the bloody horcrux," he had drawled. "I don't want to fight you."

"Yeah right," she remembered herself saying. "You don't want the horcrux as much as I want to join the Voldemort's side."

"Here," he had said taking out his wand.

As Ginny had been ready to deflect any spells that he may have shot at her, he had dropped his wand and kicked it away.

"If you still don't trust me," he had continued. "Then, you may kill me. I'm tired of this existence anyway."

Something about the hopelessness in his voice had shaken her. She had wondered where the confidence that he was once known for at Hogwards had disappeared to. Where was the boy who had deemed himself the Gods' gift to women.

"Why?" she had softly whispered.

"Because I no longer care for the superficial temptation of life," he had said as he had sunk into the ground.

"Won't he… won't he torture you? Maybe even kill you?" she had asked with her wand still pointed at him.

"That would be nothing new," he had answered briefly.

After Ginny had escaped from the forest, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She had known that letting her take the horcrux was as though he had signed his own death certificate. The feeling of guilt had overwhelmed her and caused her to do the unthinkable. She had returned to where she had last left him and discovered him still on the ground. However, this time his face was wet with tears. Having never seen a man at their lowest point, Ginny hadn't known what to do. So she had stood there as the sun had set and the moon had risen. As he had finally risen to apparate back, he had noticed her standing there.

"I thought you left," he had said softly.

"I…I thought so too," she had answered. "But… when he's through with you, come see me. I can heal you."

As she had stupidly given him her address and returned to England, her thoughts still lingered with the broken man. As she had given the horcrux to Harry, her thoughts were still on him. As she had returned home and taken a shower, she still thought of him. That night, she had waited till dawn for him to appear. When the sun had risen, and Ginny had determined that he was not going to come, the door bell had rung. She had ushered him in and had healed him.

As the months progressed, he always returned to her after being tortured by his master. He would let her heal him and then dose off into the land of sleep. They slowly began to become comfortable with each other. They talked at times for long periods of time. At other times, they would sit in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other company. At that time, they had clearly been friends, Ginny thought.

One night, he had told Ginny to expect him. As she was preparing the couch for his arrival, she had noticed something under the couch. It was a small silver locket with a picture of a pretty young girl inside. Wondering who she was, she had heard the ring of the doorbell. After healing him, she had shown him the locket and softly asked him who the little girl was. That answer had shaken her. She had never known that he had had a sister, or that the young child had been killed by his master for a trivial mistake of his part. That time, she had held him in her arms as he had cried into her chest. At the moment's spur, she had kissed him and he had returned it vigorously by pulling her into him as though she had been the last strand of life.

After the kiss had ended, they had stayed in each other's arms till the sun had risen. He had quickly left after they had both agreed that the kiss had been a mindless mistake.

How Ginny wished that it had ended there… but it had only begun. Afterwards, on both their parts, there had been glances here and touches there and the sexual tension had begun to grow. It wasn't until last night when she had been quickly looking through some patient's notes, when the door bell had rung unexpectedly. Opening the door, he had been the last person that she had expected.

"I can't take this anymore, Ginevra," he had said breathlessly. "I don't care if we are on opposite sides!"

Feeling the same way, Ginny had jumped into his arms, and crashed her lips against his. As she had deepened the kiss and heard his soft moan, she had closed the door using her foot. Turning their positions, he pushed her against the door as he crashed his lips unto hers. Moaning under his kiss, she draped her legs around his waist and lost her hands upon his body. Still kissing her, he made his way into the bedroom, and quickly dropped her unto the bed. Taking his shirt off, he began to crawl on her and helped her take her nightgown off. Continuing to kiss him fiercely on the lips, Ginny's hands traveled towards his pants as she began to undo his buttons. As they had both taken out their tension, Ginny remembered that it had the best sex that she had probably ever had.

Waking upon to find him gone, Ginny couldn't help but to think of their situation. They were on opposite sides of the blood war for Merlin's sake! As Ron would say, she was fraternizing with the enemy! Upon thinking about their odd relationship again and again, Ginny had come to the conclusion that she had had to stop it and the next time that he would come to her, she would tell him to go away.

But as Ginny finished healing him, she knew that she couldn't have done that. Not when she had begun to care about him. Not when he needed her aid so badly.

"You're all done," she whispered softly as she began to rise.

However, before she could get away from him, he grabbed her wrist.

"Thank you, Ginny," said the man softly as sleep began to overtake him.

"You're welcome," softly she whispered as she kissed him on the forehead. "You're always welcome, Blaise."

_A/N: First story on fanfiction! Tell me what you think and this a one shot. :o)_


End file.
